UNK
by Demoness Gone Insane
Summary: Kagome finds her self in a strang place and beliaves it to be a dream, but what happens when it turns out to be real and she meet sInuyashas' sopposidly dead parents.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow where am I? I must be dreaming."

Kagome walked forward, or what seemed to be forward. It was hard to tell with red above her, red below her, and red to the left and right of her. Within the red were swirling clouds of black, purple, green, a darker shade of red and gray. As she walked Kagome noticed that the swirling clouds were starting to solidify. Pretty soon she calmed her racing her heart, at least until she started to feel like she was being followed. But, every time she looked nobody was there.

"O.K. Kagome, calm down, nobody is following you."

Suddenly she heard something fall behind her, she whipped around to look. There was a searing pain, a hurried apology, and she blacked out.

"Damn...Ow...I definitely Know I am not dreaming, Just what I **DON'T** need, Right before mid-terms too!!!"

"The little lady is not pleased, no, not pleased at all."

Kagome looked to see a two foot tall man with sea green hair, little claws, a cat tail and dog ears. He was standing in the middle of the room. The room had a tall ceiling and was made of stone, it had a desk and chair, a door that lead out and a door that lead to who knows where, a window, a pale blue rug, and a big, cozy bed that was covered in dark blue sheets and a gold quilt which Kagome as covered with.

"The little lady is looking around, perhaps the little lady wants to know here she is?, Kurlak won't tell no, Kurlak doesn't like the little lady."

Kagome had gotten out of bed and was about to go give Kurlak a piece of her mind when she heard the door open. Whoever had come in made Kurlak squeal with fright and hide, suddenly she heard a very strong voice and a soft and gentle voice.

"KURLAK!! I TOLD YOU TO COME AND GET ME WHEN SHE AWOKE!"

"Dearest, he isn't used to dealing with strangers."

Kagome turned around so fast she made her self dizzy. Just when she was sure she was going to hit the ground she found her self caught.

"Oh My!, Dear did you have to hit her so hard when you went to retrieve her? She can't even stand!!"

Whoever was holding Kagome put her back into bed. Oddly this whole time she had no clue who was in the room.

"Izyoi, I was burned when I hit her! Her Damned priestess powers activated! Isn't that punishment enough?!"

Just as Izyoi as about to respond Kagome grew tired of them talking as if she wasn't there.

"Would you two please stop talking like I'm not here?"

Izyoi rushed around whoever and to the side of Kagome's bed. Kneeling down Izyoi pushed Kagomes' hair out of her face so she could see into her eyes.

"We're sorry sweety, are you O.K.? I bet your hungry, how about you eat something and then we'll explain where you are and why we brought you here. What would you like, Tea? Rice?"

Kagome couldn't believe it, she was talking to Lady Izyoi, Inuyasha's mother. Which meant that the other person had to be Lord InuTaisho...The Great Dog Demon...Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father!

"Ummm...Some tea and rice cakes would be nice, thank you."

"Kurlak! Go and bring tea and rice cakes for three and hurry!"

Kurlak who had been hiding in a corner jumped with a squeal.

"Yes MiLord, Right away!"

while Kurlak went to get the food, Kagome's curiosity got the best of her.

"Lady Izyoi, whats behind that door?"

"Behind that door is two rooms, one is a dressing room with lovely Kimonos and the other leads to an indoor hot spring."

Lady Izyoi chuckled as she watched Kagomes' eye's light up at the mention of a hot spring. This girl really liked her comfort.

"first Kagome you have to be able to stand, after words My mate, Izyoi can take you to the hot springs to relax. But for now lets eat."

While they ate their rice cakes and drank their tea Lord InuTaisho told Kagome what she was promised to find out.

"I need you to trust me and listen very carefully...The world we are currently in is known as limbo, limbo is a world for the dead, before you ask, no, your not dead, we brought you here and we'll tell you why later. Limbo is but one of a million worlds through out the universe, our universe one out of a million universes and so on and so forth. Now, in our universe the center is feudal era Japan, the world you and your group are searching for the Shikon no Tama. In the center world is the center of all the universes' evil, Naraku. Since you are the priestess that is the guardian of the Shikon no Tama you are destined to rid the universe of this evil. Also because of this you have the power to bring three people from limbo into the world of the living, plus because in a sense you are the living version of the Shikon no Tama you have the ability to grant a singe wish for one person and a single wish for your self. All this is the reason we have sought you for quiet some time."

As lord InuTaisho went on to explain all the universes and the different roles they play, Kagome had a lot to think about. She suddenly stood up.

"Lord InuTaisho, I have heard enough and also have decided two of the three people I wish to bring back to the world of the living. You and Lady Izyoi more than deserve a second chance at life and mabey Sesshoumaru will stop trying to kill the group and help us instead."

While his mate took Kagome to the hot springs, rambling on about a kimono she was going to make Kagome wear, Lord InuTaisho went to find his first wife. If Kagome wanted Sesshoumarus' help she would need Lady Nara, Sesshoumarus' mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord InuTaisho found Lady Nara by a river and water fall that was said to flow through all the worlds. Nobody knew if this was true but it appeared out of no where and after about a mile or two just plain disappeared. It didn't matter much because a lot of things in limbo were like that, even the forest the river flowed through InuTaisho swears has to be part of Inuyasha forest. Now that he found Nara he had to convince her to come with him, easer said than done.

"Nara we need to talk its important."

lady Nara just stared at the ground as if it held the secrete to life. Lord InuTaisho made her look at him by placing a finger under her chin and forcing her to look up.

"Important you say? I seem to remember you saying that a long time ago.."

As she left the sentence hanging she glared at InuTaisho. Her shimmering gold eyes perfect mirrors of her soul. Within them InuTaisho saw all the cold hatred Nara had for him and the pain he caused her.

"Nara Please..."

"NO! You told me I was the most important person in your life, That even after death I would be the most important person in your life! And what do you do when I die?!? You go and find another and forget about me!!! I..."

"**LIE!!! **Thats a lie and you know it, Nara, my precious Nara, I could never forget about you, I am still very much in love with you. I love Izyoi as well and if I had my way I would have both of you by my side."

Nara just stood there tears pouring down her rose kissed ivory cheeks, then out of the blue she through her self into InuTaisho's strong embrace. He held her close shushing her and telling her that every thing was fine. She slowly broke away and looked at him wiping tears from her face she smiled.

"I've been acting a fool. I should have never had doubt in your loyalty."

"You had all the right Nara."

"Is this THE Lord InuTaisho? If I had doubted you before you would have taken it as a blow to your pride, then I would have been punished. But our son is Lord now, so this doesn't apply now does it?"

"Grrrr...Do not try me Nara, I heard that mocking tone in your voice and nothing is stopping me from punishing you!"

Nara's eyes widened and she took a small step back she was debating whether she should back down or stand her ground. She chose the safest rout and backed down.

"I'm sorry Milord, I had not meant to insult you."

"Hmm...Never before have I so easily intimidated you, have you gone soft Nara?"

Before she could answer Nara and InuTaisho heard a funny argument between Lady Izyoi and Kagome.

"NO WAY!!! I can't walk in a kimono! I'd rather just clean my School Uniform!! EEAHH!! I SAID NO!!"

"Get Back Here Young Miko!! You Are Going To Wear This Kimono If I Have To Get InuTaisho To Hold You Still!"

"NO NO NO NO!! I Said I Want To Wear My School Uniform!!"

"YOUR UNIFORM IS INDECENT!! Have You No Respect For Yourself?!! Not To Mention Your Elders!!"

"Not In My Time It Isn't!! And Yes I **DO** Respect My Self. As For My Elders, Your Starting To Sound Like My Grandpa And He's **_SENILE_**"

"Why I...Did You Just Calm Me _Senile_?" (hissed the last word)

The two listening in started headings towards the arguing pair. Nara was just curios and InuTaisho didn't want them killing each other or any one else for that matter.

"Kagome, Do as Izyoi says. We want to avoid argument..."

" Hey Mister High and mighty!! Nobody tells ME what to do, I'm my own person and if Sesshoumaru can't frighten me what makes you think you caAHHHH"

"Because(Snarls) I'm his father and as his father I am worse than him TENFOLD!!"

Kagome now knew why every body was afraid to anger Sesshoumaru. Also she knew where Inuyasha got his temper. But, She wasn't about to just submit to his will either, what was she going to do? She didn't want to wear the kimono but, she did want to live and angering The Great Dog Demon Lord was not the way to go about it. Curse her an her stubborn attitude.

"What Do I Care And Get OFF!!"

"Miko, I'm warning you, Do as your told or I'll put the kimono on you my self!"

"HA!! I'd like to see you Try, In Fact I **DARE** you To!!"

Kagome stood there with a determined and triumphant look on her face. She had won, of course she had! There was no way he would, would he? Izyoi had said he didn't like being disobeyed and he had even forced her to submit to him when she didn't listen. She wasn't to sure of her self anymore. She grew even more unsure as InuTaisho slowly walked up to her stopping only to get the kimono from Izyoi. Kagome gulped and took a hesitant step backwards. Reaching forward he caught her before she even knew what had happened. About ten minuets and a few punches, one kick, and deathly growl later InuTaisho had once again lived up to his words. There stood Kagome Higarashi in a pale purple kimono with a darker purple obi and he had even gone as far as too tie her hair back in a dark purple ribbon, and there was nothing Kagome could do about it.

"How do you expect me two walk let alone run, ride and shoot my arrows in this??"

"Why, That is just a dinner kimono, You'll wear something easer to move in battle WHEN we go to battle."

Kagome just stared at at him as he walked over to hold Nara and Izyoi at once. She couldn't, no wouldn't, believe he had just done that. Who does he think he is! He had no right, NO RIGHT!!. She was so lost in her inner ranting that she hadn't realized they had started to head towards the door.

"Come along Kagome, lets see how well you were taught etiquette"

Kagome followed after him in quite a huff. Her mother had taught her well, after all her mother didn't want her daughter to embarace her in front of her boss and nor did Kagome. It was this that had drove her to learn as much she could so she could be as etiquette as possible.

Dinner was an interesting affair. Nara had to be filled in and Kagome had to know what was expected of her.

"Kagome once again I need you to listen carefully. To bring Nara, Izyoi and I back you must first speak with the councle of the dead and then we must go to where limbo and your world meets, which is Inuyasha forest. When in Inuyasha forest the councle will summon a gate way but the gate way will be sealed. To get passed it you must answer the riddle and then once inside there is three levels, on the first level you will face off with a couple of demons that guard the gate. They should be easy enough, the second level you must find your way through a labyrinth, a labyrinth full a things that could kill you and wish to stop you. We may help you on the first two but the third level you must face alone, on the third level you will face your greatest fear. I believe you can do this Kagome, you are strong, well dinner is over and if we are to get any thing done we must get some rest. Come Nara, Izyoi you both will sleep with me tonight I have a need to hold you close, goodnight Kagome."

"Sleep well child"

"Rest peacefully dear."

"Goodnight Lord InuTaisho, Lady Nara , Lady Izyoi, Sleep well."

As Kagome lade down her thoughts rushed. _"What a day, I bet the guys are going crazy wondering where I am. Boy is Lord InuTaisho forceful! Lady Nara is nice but she can drop the child thing I am NOT a kid. Lady Izyoi reminds me a bit of my mother, Mom...Souta...Grandpa...I miss them, the moment I get back I am going to see them and if Lord High and Mighty has any problems he can shove them up his wazoo!!. _And Kagome let sleep clame her as thoughts of here family and kicking Lord InuTaisho in his wazoo. She fell asleep smiling.


End file.
